


Hell's Love

by Blood_Craft_Remedy



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Almost) Arranged Marriage, A Love Triangle Where One Suitor Is A Creeper, Abusive Behavior, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anti-Imprinting, Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Bisexuality, Character Death, Creepy Jealous Bastard, Difference Between Werewolves And Shape-shifters, Drama & Romance, Drug Addiction, F/F, Half-Vampires, Homosexuality, Human & Vampire Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Imprinting (Twilight), Imprinting Is Just For Mating Purposes, Jealousy, Lesbian Vampires, Love Triangles, More Negligent Than Outright Abusive, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, One-sided obsession, Paranormal Romance, Past Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Sparklepires, Stalking, Stephanie Meyers' Vampires, Swearing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, The Imprintees Are Trapped, The Imprinters Are Brainwashed, Unfortunate Implications, Vampire Clans, Vampire Politics, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Packs, Werewolf Politics, Werewolves, Yandere, negligent parents, questionable decisions, questionable parenting, questionable reasoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Craft_Remedy/pseuds/Blood_Craft_Remedy
Summary: There were about three things Ayaka Mori knew to be true.First, Kendra Newmaker was NOT human. Ayaka wasn't sure what she was, but she was definitely NOT a human. Humans don't tend to sparkle in light, humans don't only show up to school when it's cloudy outside, and humans need to eat food at some point to survive. These were all things Kendra did.Second, Kendra Newmaker was beautiful. Easily the prettiest girl in the entire school- save for the other girls in her weird family, who despite being adopted, seemed to share similar facial features, making them stand out in the varying beauty spectrum of Glen Raven High School students. She had the best hair, the best face, the best posture, and the best clothes out of everyone, excluding Kendra's adoptive parents and older siblings.Third, Kendra was talented at practically everything. She had the best grades, was the most sociable out of her family- which granted, was a low bar to clear, since her family hardly spoke to anyone outside their familial circle- and was great on both the piano and violin.And, oh yeah, Ayaka knows something else- she's slowly falling for Kendra Newmaker. And Ayaka's completely fucked.





	1. Prologue: Alternate Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this requires a fair bit of explanation:  
> This work was initially going to be Twilight fan fiction- though I think it would be more accurate to call it Twilight hate-fiction. I don't actually like Twilight very much; I don't mind if you do like it, the series just has several fundamental problems with it which I can't get behind. However, I do like a few things about it- I like Charlie Swan, Leah Clearwater, all of Bella's "friends", Renesmee Cullen, and Jacob Black pre-character destruction.  
> I had read a few entries on Tv Tropes under WMG and had formed an interesting idea: what if Renesmee Cullen was actually a lesbian, falls in love with a monster-hunter-in-training, and turns against her family and Jacob's pack to live a (somewhat) normal life?  
> However, when I began writing, I realized I didn't know enough about the characters and setting to make a proper story. So, like E.L. James and 50 Shades Of Grey, I decided to just make an original work, using the bare bones of the canon characters (with original characters as well).  
> I hope you will enjoy :)  
> Edit: I recently changed the character's names due to a sudden change in certain one's backstories. Sorry if this causes confusion.

Ever since she was born, Kendra has only ever known her family- and him.

Ever since she was born, Kendra has been looked after by her family- and him.

Ever since she was born, Kendra has been taken care of by her family- and him.

Ever since she was born, Kendra has spent time with her family- and him.

When she needed help with her homework, she went to her family- and him.

When she wanted someone to play with, she went to her family- and him.

When she had been sad or hurt, and needed someone to comfort her, she went to her family- and him.

When Kendall participated in spelling bees and school plays, her family was in the audience- and he was in the front row, holding a large bouquet of red roses.

When Kendra performed in talent shows at school, and in charity shows for her town's local homeless shelter, her family was in the audience- and he was in the front row, recording everything she did on an expensive video camera.

When Kendra was eleven years old, she participated in a local chess competition and won; he stood next to her throughout her family's celebratory party, his hands touching her shoulders, lower back, and small waist.

He was always there, throughout her life, never letting her go.

He would always be there, until the day Kendra died.

Him. John Chandler. Leader of The White Heart Pack. Local mechanic.

Her future husband.

Betrothed to Kendra ever since John laid eyes on her sleeping body, cradled in her aunt's arms, wrapped up in her favorite baby blanket next to the fire.

John's been her only friend, the only person willing to be around her other than family.

And she fucking hates him.


	2. The Author Decided To Re-Vamp This Work

Hey guys. So while I was writing this story on Google Docs, I realized I didn't like the way this story was going. There were too many plot holes and whiny, pathetic moments from the main leads. And ultimately it was making me sick.

So, I have decided to re-vamp (the pun was unintended at first, but now I'm choosing to go with it) the whole story. The overall plot will stay the same, but characters and details will be changed.

So yeah.

Sorry about this, but Hell's Love would suck if it continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> All advice and critiques are greatly appreciated!  
> I'm still looking for editors on this story, so hopefully I find some.


End file.
